demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sannse
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Demigods Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Already getting attacked... hi, so i was understanding that this wikia was for demigods and believers of the gods and roleplaying, what ever that stuff. I was on here for one day, when my user page was edited rudely. Someone called me an idiot for believing in the gods and then they said i couldnt tell the difference between real and fake and then told me my father wasnt Poseidon because he wanst real.... i think this is horrible... and just thought you should know Plz help! Hey, you know how you made that Wiki for us **demigods**, Well, people are saying we are dumb for believing it. Songbird1 even said I was lying about my dad dying, and he thinks my expieriences are "crap". He don't believe, and he's being mean. I made a truce with Bobbyboy, and we're freinds, it's just Songbird1. Please, can you help us clean that wiki up? Thanks! XD TheThief Plz help! Oh, and I was sad and really mad when they said I was lying about my dad...they didn't outright say it, but he (songbird1) called it crap and dumb and said it was a waste of time to believe in that baby stuff. Plz help! XD TheThief Plz help! Ok, never mind. We resolved that problem. Me and Songbird are freinds now. Don't ban him. Thnx. Bye. =D TheTheif Question Sorry to be a bother, but do you think we'll need an admin when you are not here? An active user like me or TheTheif would be a good admin. - Leaf Last Relics... 21:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I think you will need an admin... but with all the arguments this group has had, I think it best to wait a while :) Let's see how the wiki goes and how everyone gets on here first -- sannse (talk) 03:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. - Leaf Last Relics... 11:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what is an admin? Sorry, just curious :D That last one was mine XD TheTheif :An admin is a user who has some extra abilites to help them look after a wiki. They can delete pages, ban problems users, and change the wiki look with css. I have similar abilities as Wikia staff (and some more on top of those) -- sannse (talk) 04:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thnx sannse =) ---TheTheif So sorry to be a bother but I think things have calmed down a bit in the wiki, what do you think about appointing a new admin now? - Leaf 22:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant a lot longer than a few days. I want to be sure things aren't going to flare up nastily again -- sannse (talk) 03:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Ok...TheTheif XD BTW sannse...I've been trying to go for the greater good here, after what happened on the other Wiki. Just wanted to tell you I'm more civilized :) TheTheif lol :Always good to hear :) -- sannse (talk) 04:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok...just wanted to let ya know...I'm trying to behave...Ok...so...Lol :) :) :) :) :) :) ---TheTheif About the admin thing, do you think a poll should be made to vote or...? -Leafwhisker HELPPPP!! SANNSE! THere's this anonymous user!! Her name's ABBY MIsguided ghost will send you her I.P. Address. She's getting into my nerves. Can you PLEASE!!! ban her. Sorry if this sounds rude. But... SHE CALLED ME GAY!!! I'M A GIRL!!!!!!!!!! Hello This is the I.P address to Abby an anon user that has recently been herasing me and SWZala and i find that this NEEDS to be confronted..... There are a few other Anon user that i think need to be shown the door. 114.108.192.10 this is the I.P address PLZ BLOCK HER!!!! Thank you, and if u have any proplems i would be happy to help Missy Misguided Ghost, Daughter of Hades! :I've given them a time-out for a week - sannse (talk) 22:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Hello, it's Leafwhisker again. There is the anonymous user that has been harrassing us, here's the IP address 86.96.229.86, please block them. -Ava Daughter of Hades 22:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!! Hey you said if i had any questions i could ask you..... well how do you do links because i really want ppl to be able to go to my page....... More Help Hi. I got blocked for one day on the demititans wikia. This was aimed at one of my three accounts, Mirage1. The information I was given goes as follows: The reason given for Mirage1's block is: "Abusing multiple accounts" *Start of block: 18:09, June 9, 2010 *Expiry of block: 18:09, June 10, 2010 *Intended blockee: **.**.**.**. Maybe I'm missing something. Does 'abusing several accounts' mean having several accounts? Or does it mean using several accounts inappropriately? If it's the latter I have no idea what's going on. I used Mirage1 to make one comment that said "what's going on." I also used it to put my name on my user page. I have never sworn on any of my accounts, and the only other thing that I can think of is that I used my third account, Lifegirl5, to relay information from the demititans wikia to some friends of mine who are not welcome at the demititans wikia. I did this under a pseudonym. Please help me figure out what's going on. Evelyn, daughter of Rhea 22:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Most wikis don't like you using more than one account. They see it as pretending to be more than one person, and that's seen as dishonest. This is especially so if you actually do pretend to be more than one person using different accounts, or if you use the different accounts to vote on something more than once. It's usually best to just use one account, or to make it very clear that you are using more than one and why (for example, you might say on a user page "this is my second account, I use it when I'm on the demigods wiki and might forget and use it here by mistake"). I hope that helps -- sannse (help forum | blog) 04:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : Could I have A page I was wondering if I could have my own page for a story I'm continueing to write and I want to share it with the Demi-Gods, It has a lot of Adventure no bad language or themes and I would even send it to you to see if that would be okay please get back to me as soon as possible and please write it on my talk page. Thank You so much for your time! Mr.oboe77 00:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Help please! Hi this is about SWZala...I left a message recently about StephenofTitans and SWZala deleted it and said she told me to stop harassing Stephen when I wasn't even bothering him...Leafwhisker also asked of she could make an Admin Poll (to see who'd be the best Admins and to get Admins on our wiki) and SWZala also deleted that...which is unfair, because that's why you have a talk page: to discuss problems. She also deleted several messages I left, and I re-posted them and she deleted them again. I have asked her to please re-post them but she won't. Please help us!!! Sincerely, -Theif: Portal Guardian and daughter of Athena- 21:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 00:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) and on the be-half Leafwhisker :) YOU HAVE TO FIX THIS PROBLEM!!! SANNSE this despicable mortal. Some anonymous user with the IP address of: HAAS BEEN TERRORIZING PAGES IN THIS WIKIA!!!! MY PAGE, THE PAGE OF MY SIBLINGS, AND WORST OF ALL THE MEMORIAL PAGE OF MY DAUGHTER SWZALA!!! HE WROTE, "Fuck you", "I'll fuck your mom anus", AND LOTS OF OTHER THINGS!!!! YOU HAVE TO BLOCK HIM FOR A YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRONTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T LIKE EXCUSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sincerely, ~Hades Lord of the Dead. He also said he'd rape my sister. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I want to be a god of something... Muh Muh ha ha ha ha ha i will rule the world after i get my destiny in order... we got a problem... hey Sannse, Kiyak here. we have an anonamous user deleting everyone's pages. i dont think we should allow anonamous user's on the wikia anymore, cause you cant really report them. we keep having to rewrite the things he/she deletes. please stop the anons! D= ~Kiyak, "Daughter of Hades" I'm new, but I think you should hear me out. We shouldn't stop anonamous posts, it would make this not a wikia anymore. Can't you block that one guy's IP address from the site? Awesomechildofthegods 11:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sannse, we seriously need an admin and rollback on the site. Anonymous users keep "deleting" pages, erasing all the text on pages. A bureaucrat would be good too. -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 15:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Anons I have never complained but anons keep erasing my page and wont leave me alone they called me a B**** Nessa Daughter of Rhea 15:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Can their be Demigods of other "Gods" within the Multiverse? Like Primus (Creator/God of the Transformers) or Unicron (whose name means Chaos and Destruction, and literally feeds off of Evil Hades) No one hurts My Chipettes and away with it! 20:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Can't Edit...? Every time I try to edit my User Page, my computer messes up and the webpage goes to Not Responding. Then I close it, start up the Internet, go to my User Page, and beginning. Please help! Awesomechildofthegods 11:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Dear camphalfblood, im leaving because no one has claim me yet so this is a letter saying goodbye i hope u get this letter bye ill always remember you camp halfblood. your dear friend Confused How do you get to the chat room?Homemadecookies2 02:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) i really need help It's Taylor Ashton agan i am really confused right now i think i might be a demigod i have been doing tons of reserch and zues apollo and artemis have stood out the most but i know it couldn't be artemis because of her sacred oath but still something about her i just dont know i have been so confused my whole life i was adopted and so i don't know who my parents are but i know you can help me. when the percy jackson books came out i was one of the first people to buy them i can't read very fast i just finished the battle of the labyrinth three days ago and now i am starting the last olympian my parents have been hiding something about my parents my whole life and now i really just want to know what my life has been about every so often i have dreams about my real parents i can never see their faces but i can hear them and feel them they tell me things they told me to get on the computer last night in my dreams i didn't know i would be on this website but i am for a reason and i think it is because there is someone who maybe will help me i have had this feeliing like someone has been watching me for a while now and it is really freaking me out i really need some answers i am dislexic and adhd i go to a private school i have only gotten in trouble a couple of times i have a couple of good friends who help me out alot i take latin at my school and that has helped me alot i can understand alot of it and i think that i really am a demigod , now i just need some ansers and some help. ~ Taylor Ashton ~ tay41717 Please help! hello. i think i'm a demigod of either posiden or athena because i love the water and it makes me happy and it envigerates me, but i also can beat almost anyone in a battle using stratiges i come up with in my head out of nowhere. i've never known my father and when i try to ask my mom about this stuff, she changes the subject. i want to be claimed very badly if i am a demigod. any advice? i'm open. i just want help... Swimmer44 05:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Swimmer44 hi how r u?this annoying demi-titan i will blow him 2 bits.can u block him from here.he is a hugs.ass hi can u make rhea to stop saying have kids how are u how are u sansse You have to do something..Please. This is from all the "demigods' out on your wiki..Sannse, we NEED YOU. Okay. This is Theif, but I promise this request is by ALL the demigods. There is a user, Sonofhenry, who keeps attacking our pages and posting stuff like "i am rocks bitch" and "i love rocks bitch" and "hello fucker". Zach, Warboss95, is re-posing our pages, but Sonofhenry destroyed his page as well as everyone elses's. He MUST be stopped! I don't have his IP, and I'm sorry, but I know you can stop him. Please, he's ruining the wiki! And he told us he's doing it to help the "church" and he said we can't be Christian just because we are on the wiki. He sabotaged our chats too. Please help us! Sincerely, TheTheif, Warboss95, Pheonix1514, and all of us demigods.